1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quinoline base compounds, particularly benzofuranoquinoline base compounds, benzothienoquinoline base compounds and indenoquinoline base compounds, the process for the preparation thereof and anticancer agents containing the quinoline base compounds as pharmacologically efficacious components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1972, G. J. Atwell, B. F. Cain and R. N. Sealye synthesized acridine derivatives each having an amino group at position 9 of acridine, and found that some of them had the effect of inhibiting leukemia. (See "J. Med. Chem.", Vol. 15, 611 (1972).)
Cain et al. have investigated the interrelation between the anticancer effect of the acridine derivatives and the specific kind of alkylamino group at position 9 of acridine, and found that the most effective derivative is N-(4-(9-acridinylamino)-3-methoxyphenyl)-methanesulfoneamide (amsacrine). (See B. F. Cain, R. N. Seelye, G. J. Atwell, "J. Med. Chem.", Vol. 17, 922 (1974); and B. F. Cain, G. J. Atwell and W. A. Denny, "J. Med. Chem.", Vol. 18, 1110 (1975).)
Cain et al. have further reported that the compound obtained by reducing one of the two benzene rings constituting the skeletal structure of the amsacrine molecule, i.e. tetrahydroamsacrine, has reduced anticancer effect. (See B. F. Cain, R. N. Seelye, G. J. Atwell, "J. Med. Chem.", Vol. 17, 922 (1974).)